


Would You Like to Get Some Coffee?

by TriggeringTrix



Category: Hiddles - Fandom, Hiddlestoned, Hiddlestoner, Thomas Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OC, Oh god, Sex, What am I doing with my life?, explicit - Freeform, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggeringTrix/pseuds/TriggeringTrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you run into your favorite actor at the park on a morning stroll? The outcome was not what you were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like to Get Some Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I know I have other requests to fill, but god damn it I really wanted to write this. I may write another part for it in deeper detail, depending on the reactions this one gets.

You gasp as you feel the smooth hands stroking over your hips. It’s so surreal, everything that’s happening. It was only just this morning that you had gone for a stroll in the park, and now you find yourself pinned to a wall with this gorgeous, gorgeous man breathing in your ear. “Oh, well would you like to get some coffee then?” He had asked originally. The thought that it would lead to this never once crossed your mind, because lets be honest, when did you ever believe that you were good enough for anyone, let alone him. “Fuck..” You find yourself whispering the word under your breath as one of his hands snakes around to the front of your hips and gently strokes his fingers against the wet of your womanhood. “Such a naughty tongue, darling..” He whispers as one of his fingers push aside your panties and begins to rub your clit ever so teasingly. Words fail you at the moment and all you can do is whine, hips twitching and legs daring to spread just a bit more to give him easier access to you. “Don’t worry.. My tongue’s quite naughty too..” When he said that everything spun. 

The lust built up in your system was maddening, it was absolutely inhuman how he could effect you like this. Then again it shouldn't be a surprise. You blogged about him all the time, raving about his acting skills or his genetalia. Now you could experience it. Oh god, now you were more eager. “Oh Tom...” You whimper helplessly. “Yes, darling?” He asked calmly, almost lovingly. “I can’t take anymore of your teasing..” His finger slips away from you and you feel his body move away from yours. Panic sets in- Did you upset him? Does he suddenly find you attractive? Was this all one sick joke?! You snap out of your brief anxiety when you turn to see Tom stripping away his pants; the blush you had on when you saw his cock made him grin. “Do you like what you see, darling?” He walks up and stands in front of you, allowing you to take in his full appearance. Yet you couldn’t take your eyes off his cock-- already leaking at the tip and standing tall against his stomach. “I won’t hurt you..” He cupped your chin and pulled your face up to his before kissing you tenderly, then picking you up and carrying you to the bed.


End file.
